Disclosed herein are conjugated polymers, e.g. polymers of cyclopentadienylene vinylene together with methods of making and using such polymers.
Cyclopentadiene units have been incorporated into polymers having saturated hydrocarbon chains. For instance, Kennedy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,978 disclose polymers having cyclopentadiene groups and McKeon et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,815 (e.g. Examples 15 and 16) disclose addition polymerization of dicyclopentadiene.